


Pity

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Other, Toxic Masculinity, Transphobia, unsafe chest binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Isaac didn't like being given pity. He hated every time Sam saw him looking in the mirror at his still healing scars. He'd give that silent sympathy.But today. Today Sam is the one who needs it most.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm working on rewaking my muse up. So here's something for Locus and Felix in a past that they'd long to forget.

Isaac has his back turned to the mirror. Turning enough to catch the burns on his back. They were surely healing. He can still smell the cigerettes. He can still feel them burn into his back. Some are blistered. Some look irritated.

Amazing how short a time it took to go from favorite playmate to tattle tale to a freak of nature and liablity needing to be abandoned. What a bunch of fucks. He turns slowly to look at the front of himself in the mirror.

The burns on his upper chest where at least healing better, the rest of his chest covered in ace bandages. Things he shouldn't use to bind with.. He wonders when his back will heal.

He looks higher up on himself. Cringing at his image.

He feels up into his cut hair. He never did like it this short. But long hair means people have something they can grasp and tug.

He weighs the aesthetic to the fact he's in armor anyway. Who cares if he grows it all out. But it wasn't the enemy who tugged at his hair strainds. It wasn't an enemy who gripped into it forcing him to stay still as the older boys pressed hot objects onto his skin.

He tenses up as the door to his room is suddenly opened and shut so quickly.

"Isaac..." That pitiful voice of Samuel, holding all his emotions onto his voice. That saddened call.

Isaac glares at him through the mirror. "What. You've seen these before. I've told you a thousand times. I don't want your fucking pity." He hisses out.

Sam is in armor still. Just standing there.

Isaac turns to face him. If Sam wants to force his sympathy onto him, who cares what he sees right? 

As Isaac gets closer, raises his hand in a pointed finger of anger. He slows and lowers it, his mouth closing.

Sam slowly takes off his helmet. There's blood dripping all down the boy's face. Mixing blood and tears, snot and saliva. "Isaac. I need yours." His voice is trembling. He moves forward dropping his helmet to the floor.

Isaac takes a step back. "Don't." The sight is horrendous. Isaac covers his eyes. He feels arms wrap around him clinging to him. Tighter all the time.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Sam says so quietly. 

Isaac peaks through his fingers at Samuel. Looking up works to force himself to hug him. He feels his lungs tighten, and he's not sure if its the bandages or the hug.

"Cry baby!" Isaac scolds. "You're older then me, fucking act like it." Isaac feels him tremble and so he digs his fingers into the Locus suit. The hug hurt. So terribly. 

"I didn't do anything wrong.. and he still.. he cut open my face, Isaac." Sam is babbling through sniffling and falls to his knees forcing Isaac to come fall with. Sam curls around him. Burying his bloody face stinging into Isaac's shoulder. "He said I'm too soft."

Isaac scrunches his nose, feeling the blood drip down to his bandages. His own wounds getting irritated, popping open some of the irritated blisters from Sam holding him too tightly. "You are." Isaac feels his stomach turn and he feels globs drip down his face. "Look, look what you're doing to me!"

Sam doesn't, he keeps his face tucked into the nook of Isaac's neck. "I'm sorry."

They sit on their knees in silents and sniffling. Finally Isaac gives Sam his pity. "Captain doesn't know what he's doing. He's stupid, you're fine just how you are." Even if being soft gets you killed out here.

It wasn't often Sam cried. Isaac hated the look of other people crying. Hated how himself looked when crying. It solved nothing for no one.

But Isaac won't tell him to stop. Because it was rare and Isaac told himself he'd just allow it pass naturally.

Better then Isaac asking someone for help on how to sooth a crying... can they be called friends? Isaac doesn't know. All he knows is the last attempt to seek advice he wrongfully asked the Captain who then took Sam away for a beating.

\--

"Men don't cry." Said Captain Jeremiah. "Especially not soldiers."

"But I've cried too!" Isaac would argue the logic.

"So you want to be treated like a man?" The way the Captain said it. It was a threat, it was mockery.

Isaac knows those threats well. Where they lead. So he shuts up. And says nothing as the man drags Sam off, out of sight.

But it will never be out of Isaac's mind.

\--

The crying finally subsides and Sam pulls his face away from Isaac's shoulder. Looking away, shamefully. There's blood all over his shoulder and dripped to his bandages.

Isaac pushes away from him and stands. Moving to his box of first aid he stole. Moving back and gets some cloth bandages out. "Hold still, so I can cover your face."

Sam shuts his eyes. It will be very dark. And Sam knew it had to be done even if the thought of being deprived of sight for a time is frightful.

Isaac wraps them slowly. He ties up the bandages and then feels his chest tighten again. So he stands grabs a shirt and puts it over himself. Then unbinds the bandages. "You'll be fine now." Isaac says flatly.

Sam feels his hand out for Isaac. Sitting there in his armor on the floor. He finally finds Isaac's hand. "You won't leave me, right."

"Well you haven't left me yet have you?" Is all Isaac says back. Moving to the floor to sit next to him. Holding his hand tightly.

Isaac feels wetness down his back clumping and irritating his wounds. Possibly bleeding. He ignores it. Sam needs the empathy today. Isaac never wanted any to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any tag that I'm missing. Feel free to let me know. Go find something soft to read now.


End file.
